


Your Very Own Ghost Adventurer

by juehs34



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juehs34/pseuds/juehs34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a tour guide at the Historic Ohio Statehouse and been attacked by the paranormal, but you never have told anyone. That changes when a certain ghost adventurer wanders into to town for a lock down that you just might be able to help with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

"Thank you for visiting the Ohio Statehouse. Please feel free to browse through the gift shop on your way out." You said for the fifteenth time that day. You can't complain though, you chose this job. You thought being a tour guide would be fun, you loved history after all. However this job was missing something, something that would seal the deal.  
"Excuse me, miss, which way is the restroom?" A middle aged woman asked you.  
"Down the hall and to your right." You replied with a smile.  
"Thank you." The lady hurried off.  
An hour later you were getting ready to leave for the evening since your shift was now over.  
"Hey, (name), are you free this evening?" Ugh, it was Ethan. The ever obnoxious flirt who never seemed to understand that you didn't want to go out with him.  
"No, Ethan, I'm not." You replied rolling your (e/c) eyes towards the ceiling. You actually had plans tonight since it was Friday. That meant a marathon of Ghost Adventures at your apartment with your best friend and roommate, Jessica. God you loved that show, the supernatural always seemed to excite you and there were a few other things that made the show interesting... Zak to name one.  
"Ah come on (name), when will you go out with me?" The dirty blonde whined.  
"When hell freezes over." You replied without skipping a beat as you grabbed your jacket and headed out of the break room. Why couldn't the creep just leave you alone? You've made it perfectly clear that you weren't interested multiple times!  
You walked into the lobby of the Statehouse and looked out through one of the many glass doors. It was snowing.  
"Come on Mother Nature, it's only the beginning of November!  
Ugh, you gotta love Ohio's weather." You muttered under your breath as you buttoned up your black jacket over your tour guide uniform. "This type of weather shouldn't be happening!"  
Once you were all bundled up you headed out into the cold. You decided to stop by your favorite coffee shop that was only two blocks away. It would be silly to waste gas on driving there, so you speed walked the whole way there. Once you were inside you went up to the counter and got your usual. After you had gotten your drink you didn't want to immediately go back into the cold. So you sat down by the fireplace and started to read your new book you got yesterday. It was, go figure, Dark World: Into the Shadows with the Lead Investigator of The Ghost Adventures Crew. You hadn't been in the shop for very long when a couple more people came into the shop. Normally you wouldn't think twice about other people coming in, but you seemed to recognize their voices from somewhere. You peered over the top of the book and saw a couple of men who seemed to be a bit older than you. Why did they seem so familiar? You threw the thought aside and went back to reading. Time passed, when suddenly,  
"Is that book good?" A male voice asked from your right.  
"Yeah, it's awesome." You replied looking up and saw someone you never thought you would ever see. It was Zak Bagans. The Zak Bagans. He was talking directly to you. You! Of all people! "Wait aren't you from Ghost Adventures?" You asked trying not to completely fangirl in front of him.  
"Yup, that's me." He smiled down at you with that fantastic smile of his, "So what are you reading?"  
"Your book." You replied showing him the cover.  
"That's awesome! Would you like it signed?" He asked with a big grin.  
"Sure!" You were absolutely beaming when you handed the book over to him. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and started to write a small message in the book.  
"What's your name?" He asked looking up at me.  
"Uh, (name)." You replied trying to hide the blush growing on your face.  
"And how old are you (name)?" Zak asked, continuing to write in the book.  
"Twenty eight." How did this have anything to do with signing a book?  
"Alright," he finished signing the book with a flourish of his pen. "Here is your signed copy of Dark World: Into the Shadows with the Lead Investigator of The Ghost Adventures Crew." He smiled handing the book over to you.  
"Thanks!" You grabbed the book from him with a large grin plastered on your face.  
"Anything for a fan, see you around." And just like that he was gone.  
You sat there in shock for a few minutes. You had met Zak Bagans and he had signed your book! This had to be one of the best days of your life! You looked at your wristwatch and saw that you only had an hour before you had to be back at the apartment for the Ghost Adventures Marathon. You grabbed your coffee and your new favorite book and hurried back outside. Your small navy car was parked a block away. Once you got inside the car you flipped open the front cover of the book to read what Zak had written in it.  
"To the best fan that anyone could ever have, (name), thanks for supporting the G.A.C.! -Zak Bagans." But something caught your eye at the very bottom of the page; it was a post script. It had a number printed neatly and above it said "call me." That was it, you flipped a shit in the car. You were so excited that you were crying tears of joy. Zak Bagans had given you his number! You! Of all the other fans that worship the ground he walked on, he chose to give his number to you!  
You drove home like a maniac and ran into your apartment,  
"Jessica! Jessica!" You called out happily throwing the keys onto the kitchen counter.  
"What?" Your friend called out from her room.  
"You'll never believe what just happened!" You squealed hugging the book close to your chest.  
"Did you get a lifetime supply of chocolate chip cookies or something?" She asked coming out of her room in a pair of pink pajama pants and a light blue top that perfectly complemented her bubblegum pink hair.  
"No, guess again." You smiled brightly at your roommate.  
"You won the lottery?" She asked again putting some white socks on her feet.  
"Even better than that." You replied with a laugh.  
"What could be better than winning the lottery?" Jessica mumbled. "Free shoes for a year?"  
"No."  
"Free movie tickets for life?"  
"No."  
"A trip overseas?"  
"No."  
"A honeymoon in Bora Bora?"  
"I'm not even engaged."  
"Concert tickets to imagine dragons?"  
"Nope."  
"A promotion?"  
"No."  
"New video game?"  
"Nada."  
"New book?"  
"Close."  
"Book, new book, great book... a new fandom to obsess over?"  
"No."  
"Oh for the love of God, what is it?!" Jessica exclaimed. You handed the book over to her.  
"Open to the front cover." You instructed her with a grin.  
"Alright," she opened the cover and scanned her eyes over the page. "You got a book signed big deal." She handed the book back to me unimpressed.  
"Did you look at who wrote the book?" You asked with a smirk.  
"No, who-" You held up the cover and pointed at the name.  
"Oh My God! You met Zak! You met the smexy ghost boy!" Jessica lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"Yeah I did!" You exclaimed.  
"Give me that!" She took the book from my hands and read the note carefully. "Girl that is so awesome!"  
"Read the very bottom of the page, it gets better!" You could barely contain your excitement at this point. Jessica's eyes bugged out of her head.  
"HE GAVE YOU HIS NUMBER!" She screamed so loud that you had to cover your ears for a moment.  
"I know!" You cheered back. You then proceeded to jump around the apartment like idiots until you heard the familiar intro that you two loved,  
"My name is Zak Bagans. Lead investigator of the Ghost Adventures Crew...."  
"It's on!" You exclaimed jumping onto the couch and turning up the volume.  
"Yay! I got the popcorn!" Jessica cheered placing a big bowl of buttered popcorn on the table. That's how you two spent the evening; drooling over Zak, laughing with Nick, and freaking out with Aaron.


	2. Making Plans

"Hey, (name), get your ass up!" Jessica called through your bedroom door.  
"I don't wanna." You whined back through the door.  
"Yes you do. You gotta call that hottie back!" She replied. That sure got you out of bed.  
"I'm up!" You called out. Jessica just laughed and wandered away from the door, most likely towards the kitchen.  
You hopped out of bed and ran a brush through your (h/c) hair. You looked into the mirror and saw a giant smile plastered onto your face; it was probably going to stay that way for a while. You ran out of your room to the kitchen.  
"What time is it?" You asked excitedly.  
"About eleven, how about we go get lunch and then when we get back you can call ghost boy." Jessica smirked at the last part.  
"Alright sounds like a plan, let me go change."  
After having a nice lunch at a small cafe just down the street you two hurried back to the apartment.  
"Alright girl, this is it, the bewitching hour." Jessica said ominously.  
"Don't freak me out before I call him!" You exclaimed nervously.  
"Oh please you don't get scared over anything. Well except clowns, creepy dolls, dentists, and needles."  
"But other than that I'm invincible!" You defended yourself. "Besides Zak is terrified of those evil dolls and clowns, don't you remember that one episode, he was completely flipping out?"  
"I remember. Enough delaying, call him already!" She handed you your cell phone. "You can do it!" She gave you the thumbs up and went into her bedroom.  
You gulped nervously, it was now or never. You slowly dialed the number that was written in the book and pressed the call button. The phone rang a few times before a familiar voice said,  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, is this Zak?"  
"Yes, is this (name) from the coffee shop?"  
"Yes it is. How are you?"  
"I'm doing excellent thanks for asking." He replied happily. "I was wondering if you were free tonight." He asked cautiously.  
"Yeah my calendar's wide open." You replied trying to hold in tears of joy.  
"That's awesome! So I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me? I heard there's this really great restaurant downtown and I thought it would be cool if you went with me."  
"Sure! What time?" You replied starting to freak out just a bit.  
"How about eight?" He asked.  
"That works for me."  
"What's your address so I can pick you up?" You then proceeded to give Zak your address and told him your apartment number and floor.  
"I'll see you at eight." He said.  
"See ya then." You replied and hung up the phone. Once you were sure the phone was off you started jumping up and down. Jessica ran back into the kitchen.  
"What did he say?!"  
"He asked if I wanted to go to dinner with him tonight at eight!" You squealed.  
"That's awesome! We got to find you a hot outfit!" Jessica started pulling you towards the door. "To the mall and beyond!"


	3. The First Date

You browsed through the mall for about an hour until Jessica found a neat black dress.  
"Here try this one on!" She handed it over to you.  
"I don't know." You replied doubtfully. "Leather really isn't my thing."  
"Just try it!" She kept insisting.  
"Fine." You wandered off to the changing room and slipped into the dress. It came down to a little bit above your knees, and it had short leather sleeves, while the rest of the dress was some other super soft fabric. Damn, you looked good in this!  
"Come out I want to see it!" Jessica called from outside the door. You opened it and her jaw dropped to the ground. "You have to buy that. Like right now."  
"I know right!" You looked at yourself in front of the mirror. "All I need are some hot shoes to go with this hot dress."  
"Well hurry up and change!" Your friend shut the door. You quickly slipped out of the dress and looked at the price tag.  
"$120." You mumbled. That wasn't a bad price since it had been marked down from $230. You decided to buy it, like you had a choice. If you didn't buy it Jessica would for you.  
Jessica and you found some nice black heels to go with the dress; they even had some leather accents. They weren't ridiculously high but they definitely were not flats.  
"Girl you look so hot! Zak is going to be drooling over you."  
"Only if I'm not drooling all over him." You replied with a laugh. "Come on let's head home so I can do my hair and makeup."   
When you got home you hopped in the shower. Once you were done, you dried and straightened your (h/c) hair.  
"Hey (name), its 7:15 have you started your makeup yet?" Jessica called out from the other room.  
"No, not yet I was just finishing my hair." You called back while spraying a bit of hairspray onto your hair.  
"Better hurry, he might come early. Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" She laughed.  
"Haha, good one." You laughed at your roommate's joke as well.  
About ten minutes later you finished with your makeup. You then ran into your room to change into your brand new outfit.  
It was now 7:45 and you were now freaking out.  
"Calm down, just be yourself. He'll love you." Jessica tried to soothe your jittery nerves.  
Exactly at eight there was a knock on the door.  
"He's here!" Jessica whispered excitedly. You took a deep breath and hurried to the door. You patted your hair down one last time and then opened the door.  
"Hi." You greeted Zak with a smile. He looked marvelous in a black sports jacket.  
"Hey. Wow, you look stunning." He smiled at you.  
"Thanks you look really nice as well." You replied with a grin. With your heels on you were a about eye level with him. You knew if you took them off you would only come up to his chin.  
"Thanks. Who's that?" He asked looking over your shoulder.  
"Oh that's my roommate Jessica." You replied looking over your shoulder. Jessica was watching Ghost Adventures.  
"I can see she's a fan." He laughed.  
"You got that right." You replied with a smile. Jessica heard you two talking and turned her head.  
"Oh, hi!" She waved from her spot on her couch.  
"Hi." Zak waved back.  
"Are you guys just going to stay in the apartment all night or are you guys going to dinner?" Jessica asked with a laugh.  
"Oh, uh." Zak stammered. You turned your head back to face him; his cheeks were turning a little pink. Aw, he was so adorable.  
"Well let's go then." He quickly recovered with a smile.  
"Sure." You smiled back.  
"Have fun!" Jessica called out as you shut the door behind yourself.   
"She seems like a lively person." Zak laughed.  
"Try living with her." You replied with a smile. "So where are we eating?" You asked as we walked to the elevator.  
"It's a new place that I heard was getting good reviews. It's called L' Antibes." Zak explained as the elevator arrived.  
"Ooh, French." You commented stepping into the elevator.  
Once you got to the restaurant Zak handed the keys to the valet and walked over to your door.  
"Ladies first." He smiled opening the car door for you.  
"Thanks." You smiled wrapping your arm around Zak's. You walked into the restaurant and headed towards the podium.  
"I have a reservation for two, under Bagans." Zak said proudly.  
"Yes sir right this way." Your waiter led you to a nice table in the corner of the place.  
"Thank you." Zak dismissed the waiter and you two sat down. Once you started talking you noticed an immediate connection. No not just a physical connection, because let's face it every fangirl on this earth has a physical connection to one celebrity or another. But this was a connection that you couldn't begin to describe.  
About halfway through the dinner you decided to ask a question that had been bugging you since you saw him in the coffee shop.  
"So what brings the G.A.C. to Columbus?" You asked.  
"We are doing an investigation about the statehouse." Zak replied.  
"You're kidding me!" You laughed.  
"No, I'm not. What's so funny?" He asked with a confused smile.  
"I work there." You replied.  
"Seriously?" He asked. You could see excitement starting to show on his features.  
"Yeah, I'm a tour guide there." You replied with a smile.  
"That's awesome!" Zak replied. "Has anything paranormal ever happened to you?" He asked his features now lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"Actually yeah it has." You replied.  
"What happened?" He asked leaning forward so that he would be able to hear you better.  
"It was a little over a year ago; around the time we had the haunted statehouse tours for Halloween. I had just finished a tour and was waiting for the next one to start and I saw this man. Well he wasn't a whole man, I could only see his waist up and he was transparent."  
"What did he look like?" Zak asked curiously.  
"He wasn't dressed normally. Maybe like an Indian or someone like that?" You spoke thoughtfully. "I've also been pushed a few times. Once I was pushed down some steps and had to get stitches."  
"And there was no one around?" Zak asked raising an eyebrow.  
"No one, I was leaving for the day so I didn't have a group with me. But I clearly felt two hands on each of my shoulders, right here." You pointed to your arm, in between your elbow and your shoulder. "And then someone pushed me, hard. I fell down the stairs and had to get stitches on my arm, I have a scar from it." You pointed to the faint red marking on your upper left arm.  
"That's terrible." Zak muttered, not as excited as before. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask, would you mind doing an interview for the show?" He perked up a bit as he asked you this question.  
"Yeah that would be awesome!" You replied with a large grin.


	4. Returning Home

The date was an absolute blast! Zak walked you back to your room.  
"I had a lot of fun tonight." He said with a smile.  
"I did too." You replied and you meant that, this had to be one of the best days of your life. A whole evening with Zak's undivided attention, it was a dream come true.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow on the statehouse lawn?" Zak asked raising an eyebrow.  
"You got it, what time should I be there?" You asked with a smile.  
"Let's say about ten." Zak replied.  
"You got it. Thanks for letting me do an interview with you guys."  
"It's no problem, you had a paranormal experience and it needs to be shared with the world." He reassured you with a smile.  
"You're right." You said with a smile. It had felt good to tell someone about what had happened and that they believed you. Zak was quiet for a few seconds.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He took your hand in his and gave it a kiss.  
"Uh, yeah, sure!" You replied trying to remember how to think. It seemed like your mind was frozen in place.  
"Great I can't wait." As he turned to leave you noticed he was absolutely beaming, your face probably looked very similar. You fished your keys out of your pocket and unlocked the door.  
"So how was it? Did he kiss you? What did you talk about? Why is he in town? Is the rest of the crew with him?" Jessica immediately pounced on you before you could walk into the apartment.  
"If you would let me into the apartment I'll tell you." You laughed as you carefully navigated around your friend.  
"Alright, come on in." She hopped back onto the couch while you took your heels off. God that felt good! You walked over to the comfy brown sofa and sat down next to Jessica.  
"So how was the date, was it an overall success?" She asked putting the tv on mute.  
"It definitely was." You replied as your face automatically broke into a large smile.  
"Did he kiss you?" Jessica turned her head towards you.  
"Sort of, I mean not on the lips." You replied.  
"Did he kiss you on the cheek?"  
"No my hand, he made it seem really fancy." You replied with a grin.  
"Aw, that's so cute!" Jessica replied. "So why is he in town?"  
"They're doing a lockdown." You said.  
"Seriously?! Where?" Her gray eyes were shining with curiosity.  
"The historic Ohio Statehouse." You replied making your best attempt at Zak’s voice.  
"You're kidding. Did he ask you to give them a private tour or something?" She asked.  
"That and I get an interview!" You exclaimed happily.  
"You're kidding." Her jaw dropped in shock.  
"I'm not." You replied with a grin.  
"That's awesome! Can I come along?" She asked.  
"Sure, we have to be there at ten." You let out a yawn.  
"Sweet! Hey let's watch the end of this episode then go to bed." She said while turning off the mute on the TV.  
"But Jessica, its 11:35-" You began to protest. The episode was probably a repeat anyways.  
"It's the Yorktown Memorial Hospital episode." Jessica said. Why did that affect you going to bed?  
"Why-"  
"It's the episode where Zak takes his shirt off." Jessica replied with a smirk.  
"I guess a few minutes couldn't hurt..."


	5. Getting the Keys

"We are in front of the historic Ohio Statehouse that was built on top of an ancient Indian burial ground. Many of the original bricks used to build this building contain human remains from the very burial ground that once stood here. A countless number of people have seen apparitions or have been attacked by the spirits that are trapped within these cold brick walls."  
"Good job, Zak!" Aaron yelled out from next to you.  
"Did it look okay? How was the audio?" Zak walked back over to where Aaron, Jessica, and you were crowded around a camera.  
"It sounded good to me. How did yours turn out Nick?" Aaron called across the green. Nick gave a thumbs up.  
"That's great, we're lucky that most of the snow from yesterday didn't stick." Zak commented flashing a smile.  
"Well it is Ohio," You stated.  
"Snow one minute and then eighty degrees the next." Jessica finished your thought.  
"Sounds like you guys are used to it." Aaron laughed.  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean we like it." Jessica replied.  
"So (name), are you ready to take us on that tour?" Zak asked looking over at you. You still could barely believe that Jessica and you were on set with the real Ghost Adventures Crew.  
"Sure, everyone follow me!" You started to walk towards the front entrance with everyone a few steps behind you.  
Once you were inside you instructed everyone to wait while you went to go get your keys that were needed to get into some of the more important areas of the building.  
You were digging around in your locker when you heard someone come up behind you.  
"(Name) what are you doing here? You don't work on Sundays." It was Talia one of your coworkers. You turned to face your auburn haired friend.  
"I'm actually giving a private tour today." You replied with a smile. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you worked Sundays either."  
"I got to get some extra hours in, the rent's due next week and if I don't get some extra cash I'm going to be eating scraps for a month." She sighed.  
"Well you did buy that pair of $500 shoes." You remembered how your friend came into work ecstatic about her brand new pair of high heels.  
"But they're Michael Kors." She explained as if that would explain everything.  
"They're shoes." You insisted with a grin. You were never one to dress up, well except for last night.  
"Whatever. So who are you giving a private tour to, a politician and his wife again?" Talia asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Nope, just some people wanting to film a documentary." You replied calmly. You weren't sure if you should tell Talia about it being a documentary on ghosts. She didn't believe in the paranormal anyways. Every time she saw something or felt something she brushed it off like it was nothing or just Ethan being a dick. It was always one or the other.  
"So what's the documentary on?" She asked curiosity flickering in her dark brown eyes.  
"Um, ghosts." You replied awkwardly looking down at the floor.  
"Are you serious? Someone actually thinks that there are ghosts in the statehouse? Are they stupid? Everyone knows that ghosts don't exist." She laughed.  
"What don't exist?" Ethan came into the break room.  
"Ghosts." Talia replied.  
"I don't care if they exist or not, but there are some guys in the lobby. Do you guys know if they are here for a tour?" He asked in a bored voice.  
"Yeah I'm giving them a private tour." You turned back to your locker and continued to search for your keys.  
"Oh really? I want a private tour too." He said slyly.  
"Ethan leave her alone. She's never going to go out with you." Talia replied sharply. You were glad that you had a friend that had your back. You were also happy that you found your keys and could now leave Ethan in the dust.  
"Oh you're just jealous that she's my main target." Ethan said.  
"As if." Talia replied with her hands on her hips.  
"As much as I would love to stay and argue with you Ethan, I have a tour to go direct." You replied, your voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"But you're not in your uniform." He replied with a smirk.  
"I'm not getting paid for this tour." You replied shutting your locker and walking out of the room.


	6. Your Interview

You walked back to everyone.  
"What took you so long?" Jessica asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I ran into Ethan." You explained with a sigh.  
"Who's he?" Nick asked curiously.  
"One of the other tour guides here. He's really annoying." You said. "But that doesn't matter because we are going on a tour now!" You jingled the keys.  
"Sweet! Aaron cheered.  
You started the tour in the map room.  
"The map room gets its name from the large marble map that has been built into the floor. It shows all of Ohio's 88 counties." You explained motioning to the floor.  
"Hey Nick, get a shot of that." Zak instructed his friend.  
"You got it." Nick pressed record and did a couple movements with the camera on his shoulder.  
"What's that going to be used for?" You asked Zak.  
"It's probably going to be in the beginning of the show during the introduction." He replied with a smile.  
"Cool!" Jessica piped up.  
You smiled and continued the tour. You showed the guys the crypt and the stagecoach before you got to the Grand Stair Hall.  
"This is the staircase that I was pushed down." You informed the guys and Jessica from the foot of the steps.  
"Really?" Aaron asked looking away from his camera's screen. "That's a pretty large thing to fall down." He stated.  
"No kidding, that thing's made of marble." Nick commented.  
"And you only got a tiny scar from that?" Zak asked, shock painted across his face.  
"Yeah right here on my arm." You pulled up your sleeve to show the guys.  
"Nick come over here and get a shot of this." Zak motioned his friend over to your side.  
"So where is it?" Nick asked aiming the camera at your arm.  
"Right here." You traced the faint red mark with your finger.  
"Whoa," Nick said.  
"So (name) do you want to do your interview now?" Zak asked you.  
"Sure, why not?" You replied. Aaron and Nick both pressed the record button and Jessica stood behind them giving you a thumb up.  
"We are here with (name) a tour guide here at the historic Ohio Statehouse." Zak spoke looking at Aaron's camera, then he turned to you.  
"So (name) you were attacked here, am I correct?" He asked his blue eyes shining with curiosity.  
"Yes, I was walking down this staircase on my way out for the night when I was pushed down these steps." You explained trying to not stutter.  
"Did you fall down all of them?" Zak asked.  
"Yes, I was knocked unconscious. When I came to I was in the hospital." You replied remembering the horrifying event.  
"That's awful." Zak muttered. "How hard were you pushed?" He asked.  
"Oh it was hard, like a shove." You replied.  
"Here push me as hard as you were." He turned his back to you. You hesitated for a moment, but then pushed him away from you as hard as you could.  
"Wow, that's how hard you were pushed?" He asked turning back to you.  
"Yeah," you nodded your head.  
"And there was no one in this room that could've pushed you?" Zak asked raising an eyebrow.  
"No, all of the tours were done for the night, so it couldn't have been a guest. And it couldn't have been another tour guide because I was the last one here." You told the man in front of you.  
"Would you care to show us where you were pushed?" He asked.  
"Sure," you agreed slightly nervous. You hadn't been on those steps in a long time. Zak seemed to notice your anxiousness.  
"Are you sure you're alright with this?" He asked concern easy to see on his face.  
"Yeah, I just haven't been on those steps since the attack." You told him.  
"Don't worry, we won't let you fall." Zak placed a hand on your shoulder.  
"Thanks," This seemed to give you enough courage you start up the steps. Nick followed you two up the steps, but Aaron and Jessica stayed at the bottom.  
"I was standing right here when I was pushed." You stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at your friend at the foot of the stairs.  
"That's a long fall." He commented. "How do you feel standing here?"  
"I feel like something is watching me." You admitted turning back to Zak and Nick. "And whatever it is, it doesn't like me."


	7. El Vaquero

After you were done filming Jessica decided to show the guys your favorite restaurant.  
"Do you guys like Mexican?" Jessica asked as all of you walked out of the statehouse.  
"Yeah!" Aaron answered enthusiastically.  
"Great, because we know a great place that’s not too far away from here." Your friend explained.  
"We go there all the time. Come on, our treat." You smiled at the guys. This would be your way for thanking them for helping with the ghosts.  
"Sure, why not?" Zak smiled at you, God how you loved that smile of his.  
"Great just follow our car, we'll lead the way." You smiled back.  
"You got it." He replied with a grin.  
Once you and Jessica were in the car she immediately started to talk.  
"Okay, that was totally awesome! These guys are so cool! Did you see how Zak kept looking at you?! Oh my God all of his fangirls are going to want you dead after this episode-"  
"Whoa, slow down. What do you mean how he kept looking at me?" You asked as you started up the car.  
"He couldn't take his eyes off of you. How did you not notice?" Jessica asked bewildered.  
"I noticed. How is that different from normal?" You asked pulling out onto the road.  
"He had a different look than then one he usually has. His eyes seemed to light up whenever he looked at you." She explained.  
"I'm sure you’re just imagining things." You replied. You weren't going to get anything crazy ideas. He was a famous celebrity, and one of those falling in love with a fan was just something that happened in fanfiction.  
You reached the restaurant and were extremely glad when you saw the guys pull into the parking lot behind you.  
"Great, they made it." You sighed happily.  
"I still can't believe this is happening." Jessica admitted getting out of the car.  
"Neither can I." You agreed also getting out.  
"I wonder if Lola is working today." Jessica muttered.  
"It might be a good thing if she isn't. Imagine her reaction to the guys." You replied thinking about the waitress that had been here since as long as you could remember.  
"Hey guys!" Jessica's greeting brought you back from your thoughts.  
"Hey!" Nick and Aaron replied at the same time walking over to you guys with Zak trailing a bit behind, since he had to lock the car.  
"Hi." You greeted Zak warmly.  
"Hey, so what's the name of this place?" He asked as the five of you walked towards the door.  
"El Vaquero." You replied in the best male Mexican accent you could muster. Everyone started laughing.  
"Impressive," Nick commented.  
"I've been working on that since I was five." You admitted with a grin.  
"Seriously?" Aaron asked holding open the door for everyone.  
"Yeah Jessica and I have been eating here as long as we can remember." You stated.  
"We met here actually." You stated.  
"That's awesome." Zak commented.  
Jessica went up to the counter,  
"Cinco, please." She told the man behind the counter. He lead us to a table on the right side of the restaurant.  
"Hey (name) look what booth we're next to." Jessica snickered once everyone was seated.  
"Blue parrot table." You replied without even turning your head to check.  
"Yup." She replied.  
"Blue parrot table?" Zak asked raising an eyebrow in your direction.  
"When Jessica and I were little we would always want to sit here because of the blue parrot over the table. There’s that, plus the fact that on the other side of the restaurant would have clowns flying down from parachutes." You shivered at the memory.  
"You don't like clowns?" Zak asked.  
"Hate them." You replied. He opened his mouth to reply but a voice cut him off.  
"Jessica! (Name)!" It was Lola.  
"Hola, Lola." You replied turning to face the short waitress who had waited on you since you were a baby.  
"Hola, (name), how are you doing?" She asked grinning at you.  
"I'm doing great. How are your kids?" You asked.  
"Oh they're doing fine. So who are your friends?" She asked with a smile.  
"That's Zak, Nick, and Aaron." Jessica piped up.  
"It's very nice to meet you." She grinned at the guys. "So what do you guys want to drink?"  
After everyone had ordered their drinks you went back to talking with everyone. The lunch went awesomely both you and Jessica seemed to fit perfectly with the guys. After the meal everyone was walking out when Zak pulled you off to the side for a minute.  
"So are you free tonight?" He asked with that fantastic smile of his.  
"I am, so what were you thinking of doing?" You replied with a grin.  
"How about we go see a movie?" He asked curiously.  
"Sure! What movie do you want to see?" You said.  
"Have you seen the trailer for A Haunted House?" He raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Yeah, that movie looks hilarious." You replied remembering the hysterical trailer.  
"Would you want to go see that?" He asked.  
"Definitely, what time?" You replied.  
"How about 9:00? I'll pick you up at your apartment." He stated with a large grin.  
"Deal."


	8. Easton Mall

It was nine o'clock when Zak knocked on your apartment door.  
"Hey," he greeted you with a smile.  
"Hi, so what theater are we going to?" You ask grabbing your black leather jacket from the coat hanger.  
"I think it's called something Easton, but I'm not 100% sure." He admitted with a grin. "Where's Jessica?" He looked over your shoulder into your empty apartment.  
"She said since we were going out that she was going to go hang out with some friends that she hadn't seen in awhile." You replied remembering just how excited your roommate was to go visit some friends from high school. "So you said Easton? Yeah I know where that theater is, it's in the middle of the mall."  
"Is it within walking distance from here?" Zak asked as you pulled your apartment door shut.  
"Sadly no, but it's not a long drive." You replied with a smile.  
"Aw that's too bad, I was hoping to get to spend some more time with you." Zak smiled.  
"When the movie ends we could hang out around the mall then. Trust me there's plenty to do there, it's huge." You suggested pulling your apartment door shut behind you.  
"Sounds good to me, let's go."  
The movie was hysterical both you and Zak were cracking up the whole time. Halfway through the movie you noticed Zak put an arm around you, you didn't mind in the least bit so you snuggled closer to the ghost adventurer. When the movie was over you didn't want to move from his side.  
"That was a pretty funny movie, wasn't it?" Zak asked not moving his arm from around your shoulder.  
"Yeah it really was." You admitted looking over at him.  
"So you said that there is a lot of other stuff to do here, right?" Zak asked looking over at you.  
"Yeah there's plenty more to do inside this building and then there are all the outside stores as well." You spoke thoughtfully. "Although I don't remember what stores are still here. I haven't been here in ages."  
"Alright then we can explore this gigantic mall together." Zak smiled getting up from his seat. "Let's go." He helped you to your feet and the two of you left the theater neither of you noticing that you hadn't let go of each other's hand.  
The two of you walked around the giant mall for another two hours and before you knew it, it was midnight.  
"Wow look at the time! I better get you home so you will be ready for the lock down tomorrow." Zak exclaimed looking up from his watch,  
"Aw I guess I do need to get home. Jessica is probably wondering where I am." You replied with a small pout on your lips. You didn't want to part from Zak's side.  
"I'm sure she knows that you're fine." Zak laughed wrapping an arm around your waist. "Come on we have to get back to the parking garage and find my car."  
You did manage to find his car and soon he was driving you back to your apartment. Then he was walking you up to your door, and then...


	9. The kiss

And then there was an awkward silence. Neither one of you knew what to do.  
“Thanks for a great evening. I had a lot of fun.” You spoke breaking the ice a bit.  
“Yeah I had a great time too.” Zak smiled down at you. “I can’t wait for the lockdown tomorrow; I have a really good feeling about this location.”  
“I know what you mean; I feel the same exact way.” You smiled up at the handsome ghost adventurer.  
There was a few more seconds of silence and then all of a sudden Zak’s lips were on yours. They were soft and warm, you felt like you could spend hours kissing him. His black stubble gently scraped against your face as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He returned the favor and wrapped his arms around your waist.  
Things were getting rather heated when a door down the hall opened.  
“Hey, get to bed you two! Its late and some of us want to sleep!” You broke away from Zak’s lips to see who was speaking so rudely to you. It was Mrs. Ama the little old lady that usually never stepped a foot outside of her apartment.  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Zak gave a sympathetic smile and a quick peck on the cheek then left your apartment. You turned to look over at your neighbor but she wasn’t there anymore. You turned back to open your door, but Mrs. Ama was there. You jumped back in surprise.  
“Mrs. Ama! You almost gave me a heart attack!” You exclaimed.  
“I want you to know that young man has something dark around him.” The old lady spoke in a hoarse whisper.  
“What?” you ask. It’s late and you really don’t feel like discussing crazy things with a crazy old lady.  
“That man, he was two dark spirits following him. I thought it might’ve been you brought another home but it was all on him.”  
“What did you just say?” You asked  
“He had two dark entities following him.” She stated a matter of fact.  
“No the other thing you thought I brought another home. What do you mean another?”  
“You have something dark following you. Anyways good night, dearie, remember stay away from him.”


	10. The Morning News

You had trouble falling asleep that night, just what did Mrs. Ama mean? Did a spirit follow you home from the Capitol building? You sure hoped not, but she had said two things were following Zak as well. That wasn't much of a surprise, he hunted ghosts for a living. Of course one or two of them would feel like sticking around. Giving up on sleep for the time being you put your earbuds in and started playing imagine dragons. Eventually you fell asleep, music playing in your ears.   
"(Y/n), get up! You have to see this, hurry!" Jessica's panic stricken voice pulled you from your sleep. You jumped out of bed and ran into the living room to find Jessica pointing weakly at the TV.   
"Jessica what is it?" You asked looking at the screen the headline made your heart stop. "Oh my god."   
"Now our top story this morning, murder at the statehouse." The news reporter began to speak. "Yesterday afternoon police received a 911 call from within the statehouse walls. A tour guide by the name of Talia Peterson was found stabbed in the first floor bathroom." A picture of your auburn haired friend appeared on the screen. "Police are joining forces with the FBI in order to find the killer. If you know anything about this crime call us at-" you turned off the television, unable to hear anymore. How could Talia be dead? You had just seen her yesterday, alive and well, and now she was dead. You sat down on the floor, unable to stand any longer.   
"(Y/n) are you alright?" You faintly heard Jess's voice say. You absently nodded your head and looked at the ground. Someone stabbed her, in the bathroom. How was that possible? Everyone went through metal detectors before they could enter the building. Even the security officers.   
"I'm gonna make you some hot chocolate. That always helps." Jessica said getting up from the couch. Who would want Talia dead? She was liked by everyone at the statehouse. Maybe it was a guest- you were brought back from your thoughts by your cellphone ringing. "You want me to get that?" Jess asked.  
"No I got it." You say grabbing your phone. "Hello?"  
"(Y/n) it's Zak did you see the news?" Zak's voice drifted out of the phone.   
"Yeah," you practically whispered back. "I saw it."  
"Are you alright?" He asked, you could hear the worry in his voice.   
"Yeah, I'll be fine. What about the lockdown? The cops are still going to have the place shut tonight." You asked thinking about tonight's plans.   
"I've already rescheduled it for tomorrow night, the cops said they would be out of there by then." Zak replied. "Honestly this lockdown's the last thing on my mind. I'm worried about you, do you want me to come over?"   
"I mean if you feel like sitting around all day with Jess and I be our guest." You shrugged your shoulders, even though he couldn't see so through the phone.   
"I'll figure a way to cheer you guys up." Zak's voice said and then he hung up.  
"Who was that?" Jess asked handing you a mug of hot chocolate.   
"Zak, he's going to come over in a bit." You explained as you took a sip of the hot beverage. "Mm, thanks Jess."   
"Anytime, but we should probably get dressed if the guys are coming over." She said heading of in the direction of her bedroom.   
"Yeah your right," you sigh placing your drink down and walking into your room. You needed something that was warm but also flattering on your figure. You rifled through your wardrobe until you came across the perfect outfit. It was just a smile cream colored sweater with an army green vest and some jeans. You didn't feel like putting your shoes on so you just walked out in your favorite pair of fuzzy socks. You and Jess lounged around the apartment until there was a knock on your door.   
"I'll get it for you." Jess gave you a small smile and hurried to get the door. "Hey guys come on in!" You turned around to see who Zak had brought with him.   
"Hey, (y/n)!" Aaron greeted you with a giant grin.   
"Hey," you smiled back.   
"Zak told us that you could use some cheering up so we thought of an awesome idea." Nick said popping into view.   
"Oh really what would that be?" You asked raising an eyebrow.   
"A field trip." Zak's voice rang out from behind you.   
"Ooh, where are we going?!" Jess squealed. The guys all looked at each other and said in unison,   
"The zoo."   
"Awesome let me go get my shoes." You said getting up from the couch to go put on some chocolate brown boots. It wasn't snowing outside anymore but it was rather chilly. After throwing your shoes on you ran back out to where everyone was.   
"Got everything?" Zak asked with a grin plastered to his face.   
"Yup, let's go!"   
The five of you walked out of your apartment and squeezed into the elevator.   
"Little cramped in here," Aaron stated.   
"Yeah, been meaning to write to the architect of this place. I need to tell him that these lifts are way too small." You commented. Everyone in the elevator laughed as the doors opened. You all tried to exit at the same time,  
"Okay, ladies first." Zak said as you and Jess managed to squeeze out of the confined space. The guys managed to wiggle out not soon after.   
"So are we taking one car or two?" Jess asked as the five of you stepped outside.   
"We can take one, we rented the big white pedo van." Zak said pointing to a car in the parking lot. You laughed at his description of the car, it really did look like an oversized pedo van. As you walked across the parking lot you noticed a car that was new to the scene. You wouldn't have thought twice about it but it seemed oddly familiar. You couldn't tell the make, it was too far away but it was all black and obviously an older model. It was a truly gorgeous car.   
"Are you gonna get in or just stand there?" Nick's voice brought you back from your thoughts.   
"Oh hold your horses I'm getting in." You laughed getting into the heated van.   
"Let's go to the zoo!" Jess cheered as the engine roared to life.


	11. Columbus Zoo

Even though it only took twenty minutes to get to the zoo the ride was one of the best road trips you've ever been on. Nick was the one driving but Aaron controlled the radio. Best. Idea. Ever. He started playing the Ghostbusters theme song and everyone sang along as you neared the zoo. Since it was rather cold outside, you guys managed to get a good parking spot. Once you pulled into the spot, Jess jumped out of the van.   
"Come on let's try to see everything!" She exclaimed as Nick turned the engine off.   
"Jess you know that's impossible, we've tried before." You said hopping out of the car.   
"We almost did it. Remember that school project we did?" Jess reminded you as the rest of the gang stepped out of the car.  
"We were pretending to be crocodile hunters, how could I forget?" You chuckled remembering that hot summer day.   
"Crocodile hunters, really?" Zak smiled wrapping an arm around your waist.   
"Yeah, it wasn't my finest moment." You smiled up at the ghost adventurer.  
"We wore all Khaki for Christ's sake!" Jess laughed at the memory. The two of you looked ridiculous in the get up and the look was complete with terrible Australian accents.   
"People thought we actually worked at the zoo, even though we were in a fake jeep." You explained as the five of you neared the zoo entrance. You and Jess looked at each other and said in unison,  
"Can we ride to go see the dinosaurs?" And burst out in a fit of giggles.   
"What, there's dinosaurs here?" Aaron asked excitedly.   
"Not anymore, a few years ago there was a traveling animatronic exhibit here. This little old lady came right up to us and asked us that." Jess said as the guys got us our tickets  
"That's hysterical," Zak chucked.  
"She was dead serious too; she thought the little jeep moved." You added. The guys just laughed as you entered the zoo.   
"So what's first?" Nick asked grabbing a map.   
"I dunno, North America?" Jess shrugged her shoulders.   
"Sure let’s start on that side and work our way around." You said with a grin.   
The rest of the day was filled with goofy pictures, cute animals, and good food. The five of you were currently in the aquarium exhibit.   
"Hey look its dory!" You stated happily pointing at the blue fish.   
"Nemo's over here." Zak pointed in a different direction.   
"Dude look at that shark!" Aaron exclaimed. You looked over at Jess, who had her face pressed up against the glass alongside Aaron,  
"Dude that's awesome," She said not taking her eyes away from the glass. "Hey you guys should try this it makes you feel like you're in the freaking ocean."   
You exchanged glances with Zak and Nick and shrugged,  
"What the hell? Let's do it." You smiled walking to your friends side and pressing your own face against the glass. Jess was right it was amazing, you felt as if you were in the tank with the fish!   
"Whoa," Zak breathed out. "Just look at them."  
You were enjoying the beautiful fish but you felt as if someone was staring at you. Curious you stepped away from the glass and turned around. Now even though it was a chilly day the place was packed. (The building had heating system that worked) Not to mention the current area was dimly lit so you could see the tank better. You had no idea who was staring at you... Was it that spirit that Mrs. Ama mentioned earlier? Zak noticed your antics and stepped back,   
"You alright?" He asked placing a hand on your shoulder.   
"Yeah, it's nothing." You smiled at Zak.  
"Are you sure?" He asked once again.   
“Yeah Zak I’m fine.” You stated. Zak opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off.  
"Come on you two lovebirds we have a mission." Jess laughed seemingly popping out of nowhere. Just like that the five of you were whisked out of the building and were off to see the rest of the zoo.


	12. The Pub

The mission was a success you managed to see every exhibit in the zoo but you stayed to closing time to do so. After a long day you were now back at the car.  
"Anyone else hungry?" Jess asked as everyone piled into the pedo van.   
"I could go for a bite." You admitted. "What about you guys?"   
"I'm always hungry." Aaron replied with a goofy grin in your direction.   
"Is there anywhere good on the way back?" Nick asked turning the car on.   
"What about that pub down the street from the statehouse?" Jess turned to face you. "You know the one with the really good burgers?"   
"Ooh yeah great idea!" You smiled at your friend.   
"Sounds good to me." Zak smiled over at you. "What about you guys? Burgers sound good?"   
"Dude when are burgers not good?" Aaron laughed turning on the radio as you pulled out of the parking lot.   
Before you knew it the five of you were seated around a table snacking away on some super tasty appetizers.   
"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" You asked taking a sip of your ale. It was specially made here and you absolutely loved the flavor.   
"We want you and Jess to head over around two that way the investigation will be underway already." Zak explained taking a bite out of his food.   
"Sounds like a plan!" Jess was practically jumping out of her seat from her excitement.   
"Ok... No more alcohol for you." Aaron pushed Jess' glass away from her and towards Nick.   
"Oh come on, I'm not even drunk. I'm just excited!" She whined trying to get her glass back.   
"We don't want you nursing a hangover tomorrow." Nick laughed helping Aaron keep the amber liquid from your roommate. Both Zak and you were laughing at your friend's antics when the front door of the establishment opened. You wouldn't have thought about it twice but a super tall man stepped into the doorway. Like this dude was jumbo sized. A smaller looking girl stepped out from behind him and pointed at a booth not too far away from your own. You glanced over at the booth in question where a sandy haired man was drinking a glass of scotch by himself.   
"Isn't that right, (y/n)?" Zak's voice brought you back to your own table.   
"Huh?" You looked over at the ghost adventurer.   
"Didn't you say you wanted to confront the spirit that attacked you?" He tilted his head slightly almost like a puppy would.   
"Uh, yeah sure!" You nodded your head.   
"Dude check out that guy over there." Jess whispered subtlety pointing to the guy you were just looking at. "He's like a fricking moose or something."   
"Dude he's gotta be over seven feet tall." Aaron added.   
"Nah, I'd say he's more six foot than seven foot." Nick added. You turned your head slightly once again to look at the person in question. He was now seated next to the girl who still had sunglasses on... Indoors, at night.   
"You know who wears sunglasses indoors?" Jess whispered to Aaron.   
"Who?" He whispered back excitedly.   
"Blind people... And douchebags." She giggled out. Everyone laughed and went back to talking about the lockdown. You however kept glancing over in the direction of the jolly green giant and company. You couldn't put your finger on it but they seemed familiar, especially the girl. One time when you looked over at her she was staring right back. Busted. You hastily turned your head back to your friends and joined the conversation once again. Hoping she wouldn't come over and ask why you were staring at her.   
"Ooh, here comes our burgers!" Jess said watching the waitress come over to your table with a plate full of scrumptious looking food. After she handed them over everyone dug in.   
"Oh my gosh these are fantastic!" Zak praised the meal as he took another huge bite.   
"We wouldn't lie about burgers." You replied taking a bite of your own. You looked around the table. This was your definition of happiness, good food and good company.


	13. Interrogation

It was rather late when you got back home. All you wanted to do was curl up under your covers and go to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen just yet. You and Jess had only been home for twenty minutes or so when there was a knock on your door.   
"Is it the guys? Maybe they forgot something?" Jess asked from her seat on the couch. She was watching ghost adventures once again go figure. You looked through your peephole and saw two men in business suits.   
"Uh, it's two guys in suits." You whispered to your friend. "Should I open it?"   
"I mean if they are stopping by this late it's probably important." Jess whispered back. You took a deep breath and peeked your head through the door,  
"Can I help you?"   
"Yes, miss you can. Agents Spears and Knox, FBI." A sandy haired man motioned to himself and his partner. They pulled out their badges and presented them to you.   
"What's the FBI doing at my house?" You asked looking at the two men. They seemed familiar where had you seen them before?   
"We're here to investigate the death of Talia Peterson, a coworker of yours." The sandy haired man said.   
"Please come in," you invited the agents in. You didn't want someone like Mrs. Ama listening in.   
"Thanks," his partner thanked you as they stepped into your apartment. You noted both of the men were rather tall.  
"So what did they wa-" Jess turned around and stopped mid sentence.   
"FBI," you said with a look that said shut it. "Would you like a drink?"  
"No thank you," agent Spears said sitting in one of your armchairs. His partner remained standing,   
"Where were you the day Talia was murdered?" Agent Knox, asked.   
"I had been at the state house earlier that day, giving a private tour." You explained sitting down on the couch next to your friend. "I left around one and I haven't been back since."   
"Why not?" Agent Spears asked.   
"The building has been on shutdown since her murder." You stated. "Surely you knew that?"   
"He was just wondering if you've gone back to get things from your locker or something like that." Agent Knox clarified.   
"Oh, no I haven't." You said, "Jess has been keeping me busy."  
"You know to keep her mind off of it." Jess chimed in.  
"I see, did Talia have any enemies?" The sandy haired agent asked.  
"No everyone loved her, except her landlord, but he'd never kill her." You answered their question quickly.   
"I see, did Talia mention seeing anything weird the last time you saw her? Any figures or shadows?" Agent Knox asked.   
"No... Why?" You asked raising an eyebrow. What a strange question to be asking unless, "do you think it's a ghost?"   
"Ma'm we are the FBI. Not the Ghostbusters." The sandy haired agent stood up. "Thank you for your time but we should get going. It's rather late." The two of the started moving towards the door but Jess jumped in front of them.   
"Wait a minute! I know you!" She pointed at Agent Knox. "You were just at the pub down the street!"   
"I'm afraid your mistaken," the agent shook his head.   
"No I'm not, you're the jolly green giant. It's hard to not recognize you." Jess tapped her foot. "Are you following us?"   
"Of course not, whatever gave you that idea." Agent Spears asked. Jess narrowed her eyes,   
"I saw the two of you at the pub in civilian clothes. Now twenty minutes later you arrive at our doorstep in suits claiming to FBI. Sound fishy to you?" She tapped on Agent Knox's chest. "Just who are you?"   
"Jess, they're FBI, just leave them alone." You sigh opening the door. "Thank you for stopping by agents. I wish I had more information to tell you but I don't."   
"It's quite alright, thank you for your time." The sandy haired man said shutting the door behind him. Just like that they were gone.   
"Jess what the hell?" You asked turning on your friend.   
"Derpy you don't think them being at the same pub as us is creepy? They were dressed as civilians not even an hour ago!" Jess snapped back. You were quiet for a moment,  
"Ok I guess you're right." You admitted looking down at your shoes.   
"Let's just forget about them we have a lockdown to get ready for!" Jess sung out running to her room. "I'm hitting the hay, night." She shut the door behind her. Letting out a quiet chuckle you turned off the tv and lights. Jess was right the two of you needed to be well rested for the lockdown tomorrow. So you entered your room and changed into some pjs. You were running a brush through your hair when you noticed something missing from your vanity. It was a picture of your sister and yourself on the beach. It was usually tucked up on the right side of your mirror but it was now missing. Maybe it had fallen behind your mirror it did that sometimes. So you bent down and looked. Nothing.   
"Hm," you shrugged your shoulders and climbed into bed. You'd look for it in the morning. You climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep but a super catchy tune was stuck in your head. You had heard it before but you couldn't figure out the name of it or who sang it. Eventually sleep came over you and whisked you off to dreamland.


	14. Lockdown at Last

"Today's the day! The moon is shining and we are hunting ghosts!" Jessica sang out as she skipped around your apartment.  
"Is that an adaption of that starfish from Nemo?" You asked with a laugh. Remembering the scene where he sings,  
"The tank is clean!" Jess shouted out.   
"Just a little excited, Jess?" You asked putting on your shoes.   
"A little," she admitted doing the same. You examined yourself in the mirror, you looked badass. Cute, but definitely badass. You had on a black leather jacket, a white tee shirt, a dark plaid skirt, black tights, and some pretty kickass black boots. "Remind me again why you're wearing a skirt?" Jess asked walking towards the door.   
"Gotta help the guys bring in a male audience." You replied with a smirk.   
"Nice," Jess laughed. "Come on we're gonna be late!" She grabbed you keys and soon the two of you were walking up the statehouse's front door.   
"1:55am, just in time." You looked down at your watch.   
"I think I see Aaron... Yup it's him!" Jess said putting her face to the glass and waving at the balding man. As he unlocked the door Jess greeted him warmly,   
"Hey how's the ghost hunting doing?"   
"Pretty good so far," Aaron replied locking the door behind the two of you. "Our cameras keep turning off though, Zak's getting pretty pissed."   
"You think it's a ghost?" You ask excitedly.  
"There's nothing wrong with the camera, so maybe?" Aaron replied as the three of you stepped into nerve center.   
"The battery's not being drained- hey (y/n), hey Jess!" Zak looked away from a computer screen and focused his gaze on you.   
"Wow, (y/n), you make me feel underdressed." Nick laughed taking in your whole outfit.   
"Nah, I'm just overdressed." You reply with a grin. "My bad."   
"No, it's alright. Not like you'll need to be running anyways." Zak mumbled running his eyes over you a few times.   
"So what's first?!" Jess asked putting the focus back on ghost hunting.   
"We should go investigate the latest camera outage in the map room. Happened just a minute ago." Nick said standing up.   
"Let's go see if we can get any EVP's. Aaron you get the spirit box. Jess and (y/n) each of you will have recorders." Zak handed you and your friend a small silver machine.   
"Awesome," you breath out. "Let's go hunt some ghosts!" Just like that the five of you were heading towards the map room. You could find your way there with your eyes shut but that wasn't necessary it was already pitch black. As you approached you could hear voices? Were they ghosts?   
"There has to be at least two of them!" A deep voice whispered out.   
"Now what do we do?" Another sighed. You took a step closer to Jess, just who was in there? Being the reckloose he is Zak stepped forward towards the voices,   
"Well for starters you can freeze."


	15. Stranger Danger

You peered through the darkness,   
"Hey look buddy, this is all one big misunderstanding." A deep voice stated obviously trying to charm his way out of this. started turning on the charm.  
"(Y/n) what are you doing?" The Zak asked.   
"What are you talking about I'm right here?" You asked looking over at the ghost adventurer who was squinting at his camera screen.  
"What the hell?" Aaron mumbled, clearly dumbfounded.   
"Hold on let me get a flashlight." Nick said. Suddenly a bright light was shining on your face, but that wasn't really you. Well it was your face, but you were right here. Right?   
"What the?" You managed to get out. You had no words. Just what was going on?  
"Look you guys need to leave." A tall man spoke, obviously trying to distract from the fact that there were two of you.  
"I knew there was something off about you two!" Jess exclaimed angrily. "You're coming with us and explaining everything!" 

Soon everyone was back at nerve center. You looked at the three people in front of you. Two of them were clearly the 'FBI Agents' from earlier, and then there was the other you.   
"So (y/n) you didn't tell me you were a twin." Zak said looking at you. His eyes showed that he was just as confused as you were.   
"I'm not." Both you and the other you replied at the same time. You sharply looked over at the other you. Did an alien clone you or something? She examined you from head to toe and you did the same.  
"I feel like I we're in Freaky Friday..." Aaron said.   
"You know, with people that have enough weapons to wipe out a town." Nick replied nudging the bag of weapons that the three people had. They had more than the real FBI!  
"Don't be ridiculous these can't kill you." Agent Spears rolled his eyes. "They're filled with rock salt."   
"What? Why?" Jess asked.   
"To hunt ghosts." Agent Knox replied with a face you could only describe as a bitchface. All five of you stared at him like he had sprouted a third head.   
"To hunt ghosts." Zak replied.   
"To hunt ghosts." The other you echoed. "Look this has been fun but you guys need to leave." She said earnestly.   
"No ones going anywhere until you explain to be why I'm looking at another me." You retorted angrily. You needed answers and you wanted them now.  
"Alright, calm down princess, no need to get cranky." Agent Spears said.  
"I'm not your princess." You snapped back. You knew you were being bitchy but who could blame you? You were talking to another you for Christ's sake!  
"It's just what he calls us." The other you retorted.   
"Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean." Sam tried to calm everyone down. "And that's (y/n)." He said looking over at the other you.   
"Your turn."She said looking at you and your friends.   
"I'm Zak." He introduced himself. "That's Nick and Aaron." He pointed over at each one of them.   
"You know us 'Agents Spears and Knox,'" Jessica crossed her arms. "Which I'm assuming aren't your real names."   
"I don't have to answer that." Sam replied.   
"Well then I'm taking that as a yes." Jess rolled her eyes and turned her back to the strangers.  
"Look guys there's at least two ghosts here and one of them has it out for us, (y/n)." The other you appealed to you.   
"Oh really?" You replied.   
"Really," Dean chimed in, obviously fed up with the pace things were going. "You know the tour guide that was found murdered? Well it was trying to get you." Was he for real? Talia was murdered because she was mistaken for you?   
"It's true, a witch brought us here in order to protect you." The other you explained from her seat. You glanced over at Zak, who was eyeballing Sam.   
"A witch? Like big nose, warts, and green skin?" Aaron asked excitedly.   
"Yes that type of witch but they usually look like an ordinary person." Sam stated.   
"Makes sense," you muttered. How else would there be another you. A witch was the only logical solution. "So how to we kill this ghost?"   
"Salt and burn the bones, or whatever it's attached to." Dean replied matter of fact. "Rock salt bullets help defend yourself until you can do so."  
"Don't forget iron," Sam piped up. "Anything made of it will do." The five of you were silent for a moment.   
"Alright I believe you." Zak said. "Do you have enough weapons to share?"   
"Yup, how many of you have fired a gun before?" The other you asked digging through her duffel of death. Zak, Nick, and Jess raised their hands. "Alright here ya go." She fished out two handguns and a shotgun. The boys took the handguns while Jess took the shotgun.   
"I didn't know you knew how to shoot a gun." You commented to Jess.   
"Girl Scout camp teaches more than killer salesman skills." Jess laughed prepping her gun.   
"Here you two can have iron blades," she handed Aaron and you some pure iron blades.   
"Awesome," you muttered running your hand over the blade. You were so going to die. This was the epitome of not awesome.  
"So how are we splitting up?" Nick asked. "It'd be stupid to stay in such a large group." You looked over at Dean, who was pondering the task ahead of him.  
"Alright, Princess bubblegum and Nick are with me." He stated poking fun at Jess' pink hair. "Sam you go with Zak and Aaron." You glanced over at Sam who was having a stare off with Zak once again. That wasn't going to end well. "That leaves the two (y/n)'s as a team." So. Not. Awesome.  
"Let's go kick some ghost ass." Aaron cheered picking up his camera.


	16. Getting to Know Yourself

Zak's version of ghost hunting? Fine. (Y/n)'s version? Not so much.   
"So what exactly are we looking for?" You ask staying close you the other you.  
"A sudden drop in temperature, the Mel meter lighting up, that sort of thing." The other you replied. "So, uh, you're a tour guide?"   
"Yup, what do you do?" You ask, curious as to see what the other you does for a living.  
"I hunt monsters." She replied a matter of fact.  
"Do you get paid?" You ask excitedly. Was the other universe sort of like ghostbusters?  
"Nope," she replied peeking around a corner.  
"How-" you begin to ask.  
"Dean runs credit card scams." She didn't let you finish your question.   
"So are you and Dean? You know?" You could feel the heat come to your cheeks.  
"Oh god no! He's just a friend!" She exclaimed with a laugh.   
"What about Sam? You seem pretty close to him." You ask, remembering how the giant looked at the other you.   
"Oh uh, it's complicated." She stammered. Bingo.  
"Let me guess monster hunting doesn't leave much time for dating." You asked gently.  
"Yeah there's that, and you know it's a dangerous job. A hunter's lifespan is rather short." She mumbled.   
"Oh, so uh, how's the family?" You ask trying to switch the subject to something more uplifting.   
"I don't know. I haven't spoken to them in months. What about you?" She replied walking forward into the darkness.  
"Oh um, they're doing fine. Mom and dad moved to Florida about a year ago. Lily is at Virginia Tech studying computer science." You said following close behind her.   
"How is she?" The other you whispered.  
"She's doing great, got a scholarship there... And a boyfriend." You answer hesitantly. Surely she should have known these simple facts if she was really you.   
"Look, before you start questioning if this is the real you let me tell you something." She turned around and peering through the darkness you could see her eyes had unshed tears in them. "Cherish every moment you have with her. Because one day you could wake up and she's gone."   
"What happened to her?" You ask so quietly you doubted she could hear you.   
"Cancer." Was all the other you said turning around and continuing on. You stood there in shock for a moment. Your little sister was dead in another universe? That would be awful! No wonder the other you seemed so emotionless she had little, if any, left. "Look forget about it. Here she's alive and well, let's make sure we do the same." You nodded your head and hurried to catch up. The two of you snuck around silently for a few minutes before you tried to break the ice,  
"So uh do you have the same interests as me?"   
"What do you mean? Like music and movies?" She asked adjusting her shotgun.  
"Yeah I like listening to alternative," you state curious to see what hers is.  
"Same, although I barely get to listen to it. Dean's always blasting classic rock." She chuckled.   
"Favorite movie?" You prodded hoping to see if it also matched yours.   
"Avengers, hands down." She stated with a smile, the first one all night.   
"Same!" You exclaimed with a giant grin. "Favorite actor?"   
"In that movie or in general?" She asked.   
"In general," you smiled. Slowly but surely you were tearing down the walls she had built so many months ago.   
"Aaron Tviet." She replied. "He's one of my favorite singers too." She whispered obviously embarrassed. "Don't tell Sam or Dean but-"  
"You think he's extremely attractive too?" You whisper excited that she finally trusts you.   
"Hell yeah," she replied with a big grin. "I saw him live in Next to Normal."  
"Holy shit, really?" You couldn't believe your ears. "That's awesome!" After a few more minutes of excited chatter, she put a finger to her lips. You could hear footsteps heading your way. She motioned for you to raise your knife while she pointed her gun in the direction the footsteps were coming from. Suddenly they stopped. More like disappeared. You looked over at the other you whose brow was furrowed in concentration.   
"(Y/n)!" You shouted. Something white was moving towards her back.  
"Hit the deck!" She yelled back, and you did as she said just as she whipped around and shot a bullet in the direction of the white mist. As soon as the bullet pierced through the object it disappeared but your Mel meter started bussing and lighting up.  
"Are you alright?" She helped you to your feet.   
"Y-yeah," you muttered shakily.   
"(Y/n)?!" You heard a voice shout from down the hall.  
"Over here!" The other you yelled back. Within seconds the giant moose himself appeared.   
"Are you guys alright?" Sam said frantically looking the two of you over. "We heard screaming." Indeed Zak and Aaron were trailing behind him, worry painted across their features.   
"(Y/n) are you alright?" Zak asked putting his hands on your shoulders.  
"I'm fine," you insisted.  
"She saved my ass," the other you piped up. "White mist was coming at me and she gave me enough warning to shoot it."   
"Then we don't have much time before it tries coming back." Sam said while looking around. "Come on everyone back to nerve center."


	17. Caught on Camera

"White mist, isn't that a sign of a friendly spirit?" Dean asked absentmindedly adjusting his collar.   
"Usually," Sam replied from his spot behind the other you. It was so obvious that the two liked each other.   
"So she's basically a quieter you?" Jess asked in a hushed tone.  
"Yeah, she's me alright. Just been through some pretty serious shit." You whisper back. You didn't want to distract the others from ghost hunting so that's why the two of you were whispering. "And she hunts monsters for a living."  
"Dude that's awesome!" Jess whispered back with a grin. "It also means that they have a clue about ghosts."  
"One's been following you, (y/n)." Dean's voice was directed at you.   
"What, how do you know that?" You asked looking up from your hushed conversation. How did he know that's what Mrs. Ama said a few nights ago?  
"I may have snuck into your apartment..." Dean muttered. What?!  
"You what?" Jess exclaimed. "Please tell me you didn't go through our underwear drawers." Oh god Jess, really?  
"Oh please he isn't that big of a perv." Sam laughed as he rubbed the other you's shoulders, she must be pretty stressed out. You cast a questioning look in her direction. She nodded her head in agreement with the moose, Dean may have his moments but he wasn't that big of a creep.   
"Hey guys I think we have something!" Aaron called out while Nick paused the monitor. All of you crowded around the screen as he pressed play. Indeed there were the two of you chatting then her putting a finger to you lips. A few seconds later you could see a white mist in a shape vaguely resembling a person heading towards her back. Exactly the same thing you saw only minutes ago.  
"Wait pause it." you said. Nick stopped the footage and you squinted your eyes. "Hey (y/n) does that figure look familiar to you?" You could have sworn you had seen that figure before.  
"Hm," she examined the figure. "It does, but I don't know why."   
"A ghost would only be following you around if you had a belonging of theirs that they were attached to." Dean said stepping away from the screen. "Besides we don't have time to mess with the friendly spirits."   
"I don't know what you're talking about." Zak said looking up from the monitor. "This is grade A evidence, we have to keep going."   
"And let the killer roam around in the meantime?" Sam snapped back. "Is getting footage for your show so important that you're willing to put (y/n) in danger?" Both of you looked up at the giant then to each other. If the two of you didn't do something quick you might have a fight on your hands.   
"Hey guys let's just calm down." She stepped in between the two of them. "I'm sure we can figure this whole spirit thing out without any problems. Right, (y/n)?"   
"Yeah!" You piped up, helping the other you. "Jess, help me look through my bag. Maybe the ghost is attached to something in here." You pulled out your bag and began to dig through it.  
"There's no need to look." Jess said calmly. "I think I know what it is." You looked over at her and she tapped her wrist.   
"You don't think?" you pulled your sleeve up to reveal a charm bracelet, with a dozen or so charms. Great. Just which one was the spirit attached to? "Connie?"   
"Connie?" She echoed.   
"Connie." You repeated looking at the bracelet.   
"Will someone tell me who the hell Connie is?" Dean sighed. He was losing patience quickly.   
"She was a family friend," you started.  
"Died in a car crash a few years ago." She added, but wait that wasn't right.  
"Here, it was breast cancer." You explain. "Before she died she gave me this charm," you motioned to the charm, a pink breast cancer ribbon.  
"Guys, I hate to cut the chick flick short but we got company!" Aaron yelled pointing to the corner where a thick mist was swirling around.   
"Grab your weapons hurry!" Sam yelled, but before any of you could go a foot a familiar face was standing right in front of you.  
"Hey there little buddy."


	18. A Family Friend

"C-Connie?" The two of you stammered looking at the figure in front of you.   
"Yours truly." The woman said with a grin. "Wait... (Y/n) you're not a twin."   
"A witch brought me here," the other you explained looking at the raven haired ghost. "I'm from a different universe."   
"Why'd she bring ya here?" Connie asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Some ghost is trying to kill me." You said nervously looking around the room. Who knows how far away he was?  
"He's Native American, bout yey high." Dean lifted his hand a little over his head. How did Dean know what the ghost looked like? He'd just gotten here.   
"Oh that one." Connie rolled her eyes. "Yeah he's around here somewhere. Always mumbles about white people on his land."  
"Why does he want to kill me?" You pressed for more information.  
"Dunno, all he said if I didn't get you to leave he'd kill you. So I told him to fuck off." Connie said with a smirk. "Which he didn't take so well and then proceeded to push you down the stairs. Sorry bout that."   
"You got pushed down stairs?" The other you turned to face you. She was obviously surprised.   
"Yeah got a scar from it." You replied nonchalantly.   
"Let me guess, on your upper left arm?" She asked.  
"Yup," you nodded your head and turned back to the ghost of your family friend. "Do you know what he's attached to?" The ghost thought for a moment,  
"He is always muttering something about a weapon. Which one? I have no clue."   
"(Y/n) how many Indian artifact exhibits are located here?" Sam asked.  
"If I recall it's four." You tapped your chin deep in thought. "Yeah there's four different ones. I don't know how many have weapons included in them."   
"Alright we should- duck!" Dean yelled. You apparently didn't move fast enough so the other you pulled you down to the ground. Just in the Nick of time, a tomahawk hit the wall where your head had been only seconds ago. She reached up to grab the weapon but it disappeared into thin air.   
"Well shit." You muttered.   
"Everybody split up! Go! Go! Go!" Dean yelled out and you took off towards the closest exit. You ran down a few hallways, gun at the ready, until you bumped into one of the guys. It was Sam.


	19. Artifact Hunting

"Are you alright?" The moose of a man asked looking down at you.   
"Yeah I'm fine." You reply looking over your shoulder. "I don't know about the others.   
"The best way to help them is by destroying the object that the ghost is attached to." Sam stated. "So are there any Indian exhibits around this wing of the building?"   
"Um," you looked around for a second. You had to establish where you were first. "Yup, there's one not too far from here." You started off into the dark corridor. You had only been waking for not even a minute when you felt a sudden drop in temperature. "Sam? Did you feel that?"   
"Yeah, be on your guard." He replied priming his shotgun. You gripped your blade tightly as you continued down the chilly hall. Suddenly something materialized in front of you,  
"Ah!" You screamed frantically waving your knife around.   
"Whoa, whoa! (Y/n), calm down!" Sam bellowed. You lowered your blade and looked at the space ahead of you. Connie was blocking your pathway.   
"Oh my god, Connie! I'm so sorry!" You apologized quickly.  
"It's fine," she chuckled. "I just thought I should warn you that the douche that hurt you is on the move."  
"What where is he?" You ask gripping your knife.   
"He's..." Connie paused for a moment, trying to locate the murderer. "Attacking the other you!" Just like that she disappeared.   
"What?" Sam yelled out. "We have to go find her!"   
"No Sam we have to find the object! If we destroy that it'll stop attacking her!" You yelled back sprinting down the hall to the one exhibit that you prayed would be the right one. If you were correct you would be able to save the other you. After a few twists and turns you found the exhibit you were looking for. It was right outside the bathroom where Talia had been murdered only a day or two ago.   
"So what exactly are we looking for?" You asked opening the glass case. There were a number of Indian artifacts inside.   
"A weapon of some sort." Sam replied frantically looking around the case. "There!" You followed your gaze to where the hunter was pointing. Lying in the case was an antique tomahawk.   
"You've got to be kidding me." You sigh delicately pulling the weapon out. "This was a gift from the smithsonian. Very rare, very expensive." You sigh placing the artifact on the ground.  
"And very haunted." Sam replied pulling out two containers. He dumped the contents of both onto the tomahawk and then lit a match setting the weapon ablaze. You held your breath as the objected burned away to ash. Suddenly your walkie talkie started buzzing,  
"(Y/n) are you there?" Zak's voice crackled over the device.  
"I'm here," you replied looking over at Sam who was now pacing around nervously.   
"Did you destroy the artifact?" Zak asked.   
"We think so, I'm with Sam. Where are you?" You asked hoping that he wasn't too far away.  
"I'm with the other you." Zak replied his voice strained. Sam stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at you. He knew something was up.  
"Is she alright?" You asked for the hunter across from you.  
"I think so, or at least that's what she keeps telling me. The spirit attacked her." He replied. "Hey sit down you need to rest! We don't know how badly you're hurt!" Zak's voice was muffled. He was obviously scolding the other you.  
"God damn it Zak! I'm fine give me the goddamn walkie talkie already!" Your voice shouted through the device   
"Where are you?" You ask the question again. Hopefully one of them would answer you so that you could go help.   
"Map room." Was all Zak said and then your battery died.   
"Where's that?" Sam asked stepping towards you.   
"This way," you hurried off down a different hall with Sam on your heels.


	20. Everyone's Okay

Sam raced ahead of you in the dark hallway, even though you were running as fast as you could. You were worried yourself, was Zak okay? Were you okay? As you approached the map room you could hear the three talking.   
"You're bleeding that's bad enough for me." Zak said, obviously to the other you.   
"Here put this on your cut till we can actually see it." Sam instructed. Great, how bad was her cut?  
"Thanks," you heard yourself say. "So what was the artifact?"  
"A tomahawk from the smithsonian." You bitterly said as she entered. "I'm glad you guys are safe but I'm so fired after tonight." You gave them a tired grin. It was true when your boss saw the damage this caused you'd be out of a job.  
"Sorry," The other you apologized. You could tell she really meant it, after all she only did it to save your life.  
"It's fine as long as the douche is dead." You commented walking over to Zak. "Are you alright?" You looked up into his blue eyes, that were filled with worry.  
"I'm fine." He smiled back at you. "The other you took most of the damage."   
"I'm perfectly alright!" She exclaimed standing up from her spot on the floor.   
"Whoa, take it easy." Sam said while helping her up. "We don't know how much blood you've lost."   
"Barely any!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Can we just find everyone else and go get some food? I'm starving."   
"I second that." You grinned, it was true it felt like it had been ages since you last ate.   
"There's a Waffle House not too far down the road. We could eat there." Zak offered.   
"Sounds good, Dean can pick up the bill." Sam laughed as he put his big brother into the line of payment.   
"As long as it's alright with him I don't see why not," Zak agreed to Sam's plans.   
"See what?" Dean's voice rang out through the darkness.   
"Better be about food, I need to eat." Jessica piped up from behind him. You could see the two come out of the darkness. "I mean only if you killed the ghost. If not I can wait!" The bubblegum haired girl commented.   
"Hey are you okay?" Jess asked wrapping an arm around your shoulder.   
"I'm so fired." You whispered back. You turned your head to look at the other you being crowded by Dean.   
"The douchewad tried to slit my throat-" she began to explain. Ooh this could be fun,  
"But Sam and I took care of the artifact." You finished her sentence.   
"Oh great they've started acting like twins." Dean groaned.   
"You bet we have!" The two of you chimed back in unison. Earning another groan from Dean. The others chuckled at the scene unfolding in front of them. Soon the six of you were headed back to nerve center where Aaron and Nick were waiting anxiously.   
"Thank god you guys are okay!" They exclaimed.   
"Whoa (y/n) what happened to your neck?" Aaron asked.  
"Ghost tried to slit my throat. You know, nothing major." She replied with a smirk. You watched her remove the cloth from her neck to inspect the cloth. It was a good amount of blood, nothing too serious but she'd be mighty hungry. At least that was how you always felt when you had your blood drawn.   
"So Waffle House sound good to everyone?" Zak asked. You quickly typed in Waffle House to figure out if you could walk there or not.   
"Greasy breakfast food? When isn't that good?!" Jessica cheered.   
"Sounds good can we walk there or what?" Nick asked as he began to pack up the equipment.   
"My phone says it's only a ten minute walk from here." You said looking up from your iPhone. "Let's finish packing the gear up and then head out."


	21. Waffle House

Soon the eight of you were seated in a large red booth at the nearby Waffle House.  
"Remind me again why we needed a booth for nine?" Zak asked as you sat down.   
"A friend of ours might pop in, just wanted to make sure he had a seat." Dean stated looking over at the empty chair. Who else did he even know in this universe? The other you hadn't mentioned bringing anyone else along.   
"So, uh, now that we have a moment to talk... Why did a witch bring you to our universe?" Jessica asked curiously.   
"Because I'm sure that other people could've kept me just as safe." The you added. "Not being ungrateful over here! I'm just saying that they did a lot of extra work."   
"You're right about that." The other you muttered.   
"To be honest we don't know why we were brought here. We know someone needed to protect you, (y/n), but we don't know why it had to be us." Sam explained.   
"So how do you guys get back?" Zak asked the three hunters.   
"The witch that brought us here has to send us back." Dean commented looking across the table at the ghost adventurer.   
"Is that the only way?" Nick asked.   
"Yup," Sam nodded his head.   
"So I'm guessing that the next step is to find this witch? Correct?" Aaron asked.   
"Correct, but we can't kill it." Sam stated. The other (y/n) let out a huff in frustration.  
"Heh, someone's not too happy about that." Zak chuckled at her reaction.   
"I'm not." She replied crossing her arms. "She's caused us so much trouble I just want to k-"  
"Hello, welcome to the Waffle House! What can I getcha?" An over excited waitress interrupted you. You checked your watch, it was only six in the morning. This lady must've had too much coffee before coming into work. Everyone ordered their food and immediately went back to your discussion.   
"So how do we find his witch?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.   
"Well we know that it has to be someone who is close to you. Who else would be trying to save your life?" Dean explained.  
"Any ideas?" She asked you. "Any creepy old neighbor ladies who have a soft spot for ya?" She cracked a joke, and everyone laughed. Except the you, Jessica, and Zak. Immediately you thought of who had interrupted you and Zak only a few nights ago.   
"Wait don't tell me..." Nick groaned noticing his friend's reaction.   
"What if it's Ms. Ama?" Jessica whispered out.   
"I'm sorry, who?" Dean prodded for information.   
"We have this neighbor lady." The you began to explain.   
"A real crabby one, rarely leaves her apartment." Jessica continued.  
"Seems to hate everyone besides us." The you added.   
"She's really creepy to look at." Jessica shivered. "Her face gives me the creeps."   
"I had the pleasure of meeting her a few nights ago, she's very rude." Zak stated. As the others began discussing the idea of Ms. Ama being the witch, you started to slightly fidget in your seat. Should you tell them what she had said was following you? The other you looked over at you. She could see right through your seemingly calm exterior.   
"Hey," She whispered.   
"Hm?" You turned your head to look at you.   
"You're hiding something."   
"Am not."  
"What did she do to you?"   
"... I think she might be a psychic."   
"What?!" She exclaimed a little too loudly. Everyone at your booth turned their heads to look at the two of you.   
"What is it, (y/n)?" Sam asked.   
"I- uh- it's (y/n)'s idea. She can tell you." She stammered quickly throwing you under the bus.   
"But you are (y/n)." Dean teased you.   
"You know what the hell I meant." She growled in his direction.   
"Whoa, easy there princess. No need to get fussy." Dean laughed.   
"Sorry, I'm just tired." She muttered looking at the tabletop. You agreed with her, you had been up for what seemed like ages and all you wanted to do was sleep.   
"So uh other (y/n) what was it that made our (y/n) so startled?" Sam asked gently.   
"Um... Our neighbor lady, Ms. Ama, told me a few nights ago that something was following me. And- uh- she stated that two things were following Zak around." You muttered nervously. "I think she might be psychic, because you know Connie and all that..."   
"So a psychic and possibly a witch. Huh, that's a new one right Sammy?" Dean said nudging his brother's shoulder.   
"Yeah, it is." Sam sighed. "Good thing anything h-"   
"Here's breakfast!" The waitresses sing song voiced called out. Soon food was strewn across the table and everyone was chowing down.   
"So like I was saying." Sam continued once the waitress was out of an earshot. "Anything can hurt either one."   
"Anything? Like normal bullets?" Zak asked.   
"Yup, witches and psychics are just over powered humans." Dean said through a mouthful of sausage.   
"Won't that make her harder to kill?" Nick asked.  
"Well we won't be killing her. She's our ticket home." Sam stated.   
"You can if you'd like. She might be a threat down the road." Dean added.   
"What if we burst in there guns a blazing and we find out it's not her?" Jessica asked.   
"For starters we won't involve you guys any further, we don't want you to get in trouble with the police for breaking and entering." Sam said looking at your friends. If they seriously thought they were going in alone when you were the reason they were here in the first place you had news for them.   
"Well I'm coming like it or not." You spoke up defiantly.   
"I'm not letting you go alone." Zak stated from across the table. Of course he would be the one to not let you in the line of danger.   
"I'm not going to be alone, I'll be with them." You motioned to the other you and the Winchester's.   
"And when they go back home? Who will be in there with you? A psychic and possibly a witch." Zak argued. "I'm not letting you get hurt."  
"I'm not going to be hurt, Zak. If the lady wanted me dead she won't have brought them here in the first place!" You snapped back. Zak opened his mouth to reply when you heard a flutter of wings. Was there a bird in the restaurant? Just like that a man in a trench coat appeared in the empty seat, causing you and your friends to let out startled noises.   
"Where did he come from?!" Aaron asked, looking over at the man as if he was sprouting another head.  
"I was literally just staring at the chair and he materialized out of thin air!" Jessica whispered frantically.   
"Who is that?" Zak asked not moving his eyes from the man.   
"I am Castiel, an angel of The Lord." Cas stated with his gravelly voice. An angel was he serious?!   
"First witches, now angels?" Nick sighed looking at the dark haired man.   
"What's up Cas? Got any news?" Sam asked.   
"I've managed to locate the building in which the witch is hiding." He stated looking over at the other you and then yourself. "So I see you've met this universe's (y/n)."   
"Yup we're getting along just fine." She grinned while wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You gave a small smile and examined the angel. He was about the same height as Zak with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He appeared to any human minus the ability to appear out of thin air.   
"So where is this witch?" Dean asked his friend.   
"In the same building this (y/n) lives in." Cas replied.   
"Son of a bitch." Many of you groaned out at the same time.   
"Now if you excuse me there are a few matters I must attend to." And just like that the angel was gone.   
"Ms. Ama is looking more and more suspicious. Care to introduce us to her when we're done here?" Sam stated.   
"Aw Sam. Can't we sleep and then go after her? I'm so tired." Th other you pouted. You nodded your head in agreement.   
"Yeah come on, Sammy. The bitch doesn't know we're on her trail. We can spare a few hours shut eye, right guys?" Dean complained, earning eager nods from everyone but Zak.   
"If you two men want to go risk your necks without the rest of your team be my guest but I'm going to sleep." Jessica stated.   
"Where would you even sleep? You live right next door to the thing we're hunting." Sam asked a smug grin on his face.   
"You two can come spend the night in our hotel rooms." Aaron suggested to you and Jess.   
"Yeah I have a couch you could sleep on." Nick offered your best friend.   
"Thanks! (Y/n) and Zak can just share a bed for the night." Jess replied with a smirk. That little-  
"Sounds good! Everyone get some shut eye and meet back at the apartment complex at midnight." Dean instructed.   
"Deal."


	22. Goodbye

The ride to the guy's hotel was silent, everyone was lost in thought. After all you guys had just met a photocopy of you and went face to face with a ghost. Before long the five of you were in the hotel trudging up to the boy's rooms. Jessica followed Nick into his room where the extra couch was and you trailed behind Zak.   
"Since you don't have any pajamas you can borrow these." Zak rifled through his luggage and pulled a tee shirt and some sweat pants from his bag. "Sorry if they're big, they're the smallest ones I got."   
"Oh no it's fine, Zak. Thanks, um- I'll go change in the bathroom. Just tell me when your done." Your face flushed bright red as you grabbed the clothes from the ghost adventurer and hurried into the bathroom. As you changed your mind kept returning to the other you, she acted so tough but deep down you knew she was still hurting. She had lost her sister and cut off ties with the rest of your family, it was enough to make anyone put walls up. Walls that you had successfully gotten through at last. Once you were done changing you stepped out of the bathroom only to be greeted with a shirtless Zak. Your face turned bright red as you took in the view, all he had on were some pajama pants. You shook your head back and forth to clear your mind and then announced your presence by turning off the light.   
"Hey!" Zak laughed turning around. Even though the lights were off you could see the ghost adventurer, after all it was now morning. Small cracks of sunlight shone through the curtains that he had pulled down in attempts to darken the room.   
"Sorry! I thought you were ready for bed!" You apologized as you flipped the lights back on.   
"Ah it burns!" He fake hissed at the lights above his head.  
"There is just no pleasing you, huh?" You laughed turning the lights off once again and then crawling into the bed. Zak laughed in response and also climbed under the blankets.   
"I wouldn't say that," he chuckled as you snuggled up to his side. "You wearing my clothes is pretty pleasing to me." Your face turned red once again and you were thankful the lights were off.   
"T-thanks!" You stammered.   
"It's the truth." He hummed out. Soon his slow even breaths let you know that sleep had at last claimed him. You weren't far behind him as your own eyes fluttered shut.  
When you awoke it was to Jessica's voice and her sharp knocking on the door.   
"Hey, Derpy it's 10pm! We let you two sleep long enough, get up!"   
"Alright, alright I'm up!" You mumbled opening your eyes. It took you a moment to remember just where you were and who you were with.   
"Morning beautiful," Zak sighed drawing you closer to his body.   
"Morning," you sighed happily back snuggling into his side. He was so warm, it was almost like sleeping with a power heater. "You know we have to get up, right?"   
"Yeah, we have to go kill a bitch witch." He stated sitting up.  
"Yup, let's do this."   
Soon you, Zak, and Jess were back at your apartment. You had run into your room to grab your camera when you heard two sharp knocks come from the main door. You looked at your alarm clock, it was midnight.   
"Don't worry I'm not joining you guys for the hunt. Only Zak and (y/n) are." You could hear Jess's voice greet the hunters. "I just felt like going home, ya know?"   
"That's completely understandable." Sam stated.   
"Hey," you stepped into the doorway of your room.   
"Hi," the other you greeted you warmly.   
"Um I sorta have an odd request for you guys." You mumbled, fumbling around with the camera.   
"Yeah what is it?" Dean asked listening attentively.   
"Would you guys mind being in a picture?" You held up a small black camera. "You know since you guys have made some great memories and if this works...."   
"Sure why not!" She accepted on the boy's behalf, "Just give me a copy when we're done."   
"You got it," you smiled and turned on the camera.   
"Who has what?" Zak's voice asked as he entered the room.   
"We're taking a picture! Get in here!" Jess called out excitedly.   
"Alright, I'm coming. Hold your horses." Zak chuckled.   
Soon the six of you were posing in front of the camera, that was on a timer.   
"Make sure to smile, I want a good photo!" You insisted at the red light began to flash on the device, you flashed a smile at the camera just before it snapped the picture.  
"Ooh let's see it!" Jess squealed running around to see how it came out. "It's perfect!"   
"Really, let me see?!" You and your twin exclaimed in unison as the two of you ran to look at the picture.   
"Amazing," she smiled. "Can you send this to me?"   
"Even better I can print out two copies right now." You said running into your room and returning with two pictures. Thank goodness you owned a photo printer. "Here this one is for you guys." You handed one copy to her.   
"Thanks," she carefully put the image into her pocket.   
"So are you two ready to hunt a witch?" Dean asked the ghost adventurer and you.   
"As ready as I'll ever be." Zak shrugged his shoulders. "Did you bring us any weapons?"   
"Yup here you go." Sam handed the man and yourself two blades.   
"Let's go gank a witch!" Dean exclaimed stepping out of the apartment. The three of you followed the eldest Winchester out into the hallway.   
"So which one does she live in?" He asked turning to face you.   
"This one right here." You pointed to the door diagonal from your own.   
"Let's do this," Sam stepped forward and knocked on the door but you and your twin stepped in front of him. You could hear someone moving behind the door,  
"It's midnight, who the hell is at my door..." You could hear an elderly voice gripe from behind the door. A second later the door cracked open,  
"(Y/n) it's midnight what is it?" The little voice asked. The way she had opened the door hid the others from her sight.   
"Well To be honest I have a few questions for you." You stated calmly, you didn't want to scare her.  
"Dear, it's midnight, can't you wait until the morning?" The elderly woman asked.  
"No I'm afraid I can't." You replied.   
"Oh fine make it quick." The door shut for a moment and you could hear a chain lock being removed before it opened all the way to reveal Mrs. Ama.  
"(Y/n) you never told me you were a twin!" She exclaimed. "And who are these men?"   
"Mrs. Ama we know your a witch." The other you stated.   
"Excuse me?" The old lady seemed offended. "I know I'm not the nicest of neighbors but that's no reason t-"  
"Cut the crap lady. We know your a psychic too." Dean butted in. The woman was silent as she looked at the five of you.  
"Oh, fine come in. I don't want other people over hearing." Mrs. Ama sighed. Soon the five of you were sitting in a dusty old living room,  
"So this is another you, (y/n)?" The elder asked.  
"Yes, she and her friends wish to go home." you stated.   
"See your spell, whichever one you did, picked us up from our universe and brought us here." Sam explained to the old woman.   
"Well I expected the two of you." She motioned to the Winchester's, "but you... I never thought you'd be brought along too." She looked intently at your photocopy.   
"So what spell did you cast and why?" She asked.   
"You see I've been keeping an eye on this (y/n) since she moved in. I sensed a spirit following her and I knew it was a good one, so I wasn't too worried. That was until I started feeling residue of a malicious spirit on her. I knew something was trying to hurt her so I did what I could do." The little old woman explained. "I've been a witch since the day I was born. Although I rarely perform magic, however I knew that if I did not act soon then you would die, (y/n)." The woman cast a sad look at the other you. "I wouldn't allow that to happen, so I cast a spell that would bring the two most capable people in a different universe to help you. Apparently whoever is near them is brought too, so that explains why you're here." She turned her head to look at the other you. "I'm sorry for all of this, I just wanted to help you." Everyone was silent as they digested this information. So the witch wasn't evil at all, just concerned.   
"Thank you," you piped up. Someone had to say it. Without her you'd be dead.   
"Yes thank you, but do you have any idea how to send us back?" The other you asked politely.  
"I believe I have a counter spell that should do the trick. It'll take just a few moments to prepare. I'll be right back." Mrs. Ama got up and shuffled off to her room.   
"Do you trust her?" Dean whispered to his brother.  
"What other choice do we have?" Sam replied. While the men debated on the trustworthiness of the old woman you turned to the other you.   
"Well I guess this is a happy ending," she smiled at you. Was she referencing what you thought she was?   
"So we'll have to say goodbye." You stated with a small grin.  
"Any last questions you need answered?" She asked, yup she was.   
"Nope, there's nothing left inside my head. Everything that's left to says been said." You replied now grinning from ear to ear.   
"Then there's only one word left to say-"  
"Goodbye." You stated your smile fading. From the fact of not having any idea of what your future held.   
"So what are you gonna do after all this?" She asked, her smile fading as well.   
"I don't know, find a new job?" You shrugged your shoulders.   
"Yeah, sorry about that." She apologized once again. "At least you won't have any more nights alone." You cast your gaze over to Zak who was shaking the boy's hands.   
"I wouldn't count on it," you replied. "He lives in Las Vegas."   
"Heh, I wouldn't be sad for too long." She said with a small grin. What was she talking about?  
"I'll take your word for it." You replied, not knowing how else to answer.   
"Alright are you ready?" Mrs. Ama appeared once again.   
"It's now or never." Dean replied.   
"Please stand in the middle of the room." The witch instructed. The boys moved to where she said but the other you hung back for a moment. She walked up to Zak and whispered something. She gave him a quick hug and then stood next to the Winchester's.   
"Alright this may feel strange." Mrs. Ama stated flipping through a spell book. You were nervously biting your lip, you hoped they would be alright. The other you seemed to notice your discomfort.  
"The final word," she began.   
"The last you'll hear of me." You continued through tears eyes.   
"Is goodbye." The two of you said in unison, just as the hunter's disappeared into thin air.


	23. Back to Normal

After a series of awkward goodbyes to Ms. Ama you and Zak hurried back to your apartment.   
"So did they get back home?" Jess asked.   
"As far as I can tell, yes." You replied flopping onto the couch. The past few days had been physically and well and mentally exhausting.   
"Oh uh (y/n)," Jess said. "while you two were gone I checked our voicemails and well..."   
"Let me guess I'm fired?" You sighed rubbing your temple.   
"Yup." She sighed.   
"I expected that." You said.   
"I feel responsible for this." Zak said as he rubbed your shoulders.   
"It's not your fault that a ghost wanted me dead." You stated. It was true it was no ones fault except that stupid ass ghost and he had been taken care of.   
"Well I have an idea on how to help." Zak stated.   
"Oh really how?" You looked up at the ghost adventurer.   
"Well I was wondering if you would like to move in with Gracie and I in Las Vegas?" Zak smiled down at you.   
"Oh my gosh of course!" You exclaimed jumping off of the couch and into his arms.   
Before I knew it I was out in Las Vegas living with Zak. It was so nice to wake up every morning next to the man you loved. One day while on a hike with Gracie he started acting funny,  
"The view sure is great isn't it Zak?" You commented looking down the slope at the city below.  
"Hm, yeah it sure is." Zak mumbled obviously focused on something else.  
"Have you been drinking enough water?" You pulled out your water bottle. You didn't want him to drop over dead because he was dehydrated!  
"Yeah I'm fine (y/n). It's just..." As he said that he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"   
"Oh my god! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" You squealed with joy as he picked you up in his arms and spun you in a circle. Gracie barked happily as Zak put you back on the ground. "It's beautiful!" You exclaimed as he put the ring in your finger.   
"Just like you." He gave you a gentle kiss and in that moment you swore you were in heaven.


	24. Five Years Later

Five years later...   
"Daddy!" A small voice woke me up from my peaceful slumber.   
"Hm?" I looked around my room for the source of the noise and almost smacked myself. The voice wouldn't be coming from in here of course but from down the hall. I got out of bed and headed to where my daughter, Natasha, was supposed to be sleeping. I quietly opened the door and peeked my head in, yup she was up.   
"What is it sweetie?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.   
"I saw something move over there." She whispered pointing a finger towards her rocking chair.   
"Oh really? What do you think it was?" I asked playfully as I got up to investigate.   
"I think it was mommy visiting me." Natasha stated. I instantly froze in place, that couldn't be possible. (Y/n) promised she wouldn't stick around.   
"Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?" I asked trying to come up with a reasonable solution. Me of all people trying to dismiss the possibility of a ghost in my own home.   
"I'm sure daddy." She said looking up at me with (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes. She was an exact copy of (y/n) in all things except her hair. That was dark just like mine.   
"Then why did you yell for me?" I asked sitting back down on her bed.   
"Because I know you miss mommy so I thought you'd like to see her too." She said laying back down.   
"How about we put a camera up to see if it really is mommy? Would you like that?" I asked.   
"Yeah," Natasha yawned shutting her eyes. "Love you daddy."   
"I love you too sweetie." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." I carefully got off her bed and made my way back to my room. Without even realizing it Natasha had made it impossible for me to go back to sleep. I was able to keep my mind off of (y/n) throughout the day but at night the memories of her came flooding back. I laid down on my bed and let my mind wander…  
\-----------  
I remember you calling me from home telling me to meet you as soon as possible. I was so worried, I thought you had hurt yourself so I ran home as fast as I could. When I got there you were waiting for me with a pregnancy test in your hand.   
“Zak look we’re gonna be parents!” You squealed.  
“That’s wonderful!” I wrapped my arms around you so tightly; knowing that I would do anything to keep you and our child safe. I wish I could say that I had succeeded in that task but that would be a lie. Of course you would disagree saying that there was nothing I could do but still… I feel responsible for everything.   
\-------------  
At eight months pregnant you waddled around everywhere and were constantly craving ice cream. I kept joking that you looked like a penguin and you kept telling me to shut up and try being pregnant for a change.   
“You know we should start thinking of names for the kid. They’re coming sooner rather than later.” I said as I rubbed her ever growing belly.  
“Hm… what about Sam or Dean if it was a boy?” You had suggested with a smirk.  
“After our saviors? I like it. What if it’s a girl?” I asked.  
“I like the name Natasha. What do you think?” You asked with a grin.  
“After black widow?” I laughed raising an eyebrow.  
“Of course our daughter needs a strong role model to look up to.” You had replied taking another bite of cookies and cream ice cream.   
“I’m not sure an assassin is the greatest role model for a little girl.” I had my doubts but you were quick to dash them with an in depth view on Natasha Romanoff’s character.   
\-------------  
After nine months of waiting our daughter was brought into the world and I swear it was the happiest moment of my life. Your smile rivaled the sun as you held our newly born daughter but the happiness did not last for long. Within two hours the doctors had you back in the operating room due to excessive bleeding. I tried to get in the room but the nurses wouldn’t let me. Instead I tried to occupy myself by looking after little Natasha but all the delaying in the world was not enough to keep me from losing you.   
When you bring a newborn home it’s supposed to be a joyous time of celebration. Not for me. Instead of having parties and brightly colored clothes I had a funeral and all black clothing. My beautiful daughter would never have the pleasure of knowing what a great mother she had, one who gave everything so that our daughter may be brought into the world.  
The End.


End file.
